Narutoma?: Magister Naruto Shinobi Magi
by TonicShadow
Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission to find the secrets of the Uzumaki Clan, but the problem is that he has to be a teacher at Mahora Academy...great.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the world, I've noticed that almost all the Negima/Naruto stories I've come are mostly set from the Negima Manga and never from the Anime one.**

**So I've decided to create this story to start it off, so i hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and i don't own Naruto or Negima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**The start of it all.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-16 years ago…-<strong>_

_**Vampire girl met the legendary man somewhere in the east.**_

_**He was the most famous Shinobi called "The Golden Flash" and also "The Fourth Hokage". With his one Jutsu he had, there was never the person who matched his speed. However, he was overbearing at all without treating oneself. Sadly in his final act, he sacrificed himself to defeat a demon that attacked his home. But he did now leave without leaving something for the world to take notice…however before the demon attack mouths before; he faced the vampire girl and her power of magic…**_

_The battle ground was the old ruins of an old temple in the dead of night with the full moon in the skies, two beings where facing each other off not knowing what the other may do…_

_The first one was a man with blond spiky hair wearing a white coat with red flames holding a three pointed kunai as he keeping guard of the enemy in front of him…_

_The other was a woman with long blond-grey hair and dressed in a black tattered clock, and Goth clothing. She was also using wires to controls small puppets with knifes ready to attack, hence she was a puppet master as well…_

_They where like there for a while before they both shifted there battle stances before rushing at each other to attack…just then the man's bracelet glistens from the moonlight…_

"_Toa-san…"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Japan Airport-<strong>

It was a sunny day in Japan 15 years later as people where coming and going from the airport just as an airplane came in from the hidden east. One person in particular was looking around the place in awe like he's never seen so many people or even how much the place was so advanced they his home was.

The person was a 16 year old, blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes with three thin whisker scars running down each cheek, using his hand to stop the golem's foot from stomping down on her. He was wearing a pair of baggy orange pants that cut off half way down his calves and some wrappings around his right thigh, a pair of black sandal boots with straps over them, a bulky orange jacket with a black T shape up the middle of the front with black arms, a red cloak with black flames at the bottom and carrying a big backpack over his shoulder and a black head with a leaf engraved on a metal plaque on it…

"Whoa, I never knew this place was this advanced…makes you wonder what else they have around here…" Naruto said to himself as he looks around. He then grins. "For once, Baa-chan found a mission that looks better then what it sez…" He then looks it his wrist where a bracelet was wrapped around.

The bracelet itself was blue circle with a crescent shape silver moon covering most of the circle, while two silver leaves hanging off from either end…

Naruto smiles softly at it as it was the only thing left that belonged to his father before he died. _'I've got to hand it to you Toa-san, you had the right taste in jewellery…either that or mom dragged you to the shops and buy it.'_ He chuckled at that thought. _'But don't worry dad, I'll complete this mission and find the scrolls of the Uzumaki Clan that Kaa-san left here for me to find…I'll make you both proud…'_

And with that he adjusts his pack and goes on his way to his mission…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-16 years ago…-<strong>_

_The battle between the man and the women had stopped as the woman was panting after the fight they both had. The man then walks up to her and offers out his hand which the woman notices and looks up to him._

"_Come." He said with a smile._

_The women lowers her head for a moment before gritting her teeth before slapping his hand aside and leaped away from him onto a tall pike in a relaxed stance._

"_Evangeline!" The man called out._

"_I'm not through yet. I'm just getting started…" The women now know as Evangeline replied, before quickly throwing her hand to the side quickly summoning dark purple energy. "NAMIKAZE MINATO!"_

_She then fire the energy at him like arrows all aiming at there target, but before they could reach him, Minato quickly narrows his eyes and disappears in a flash surprising her before her eyes widen and quickly turns behind her to see him with a charged Rasengan in his hand at her._

"_**Rasengan!"** He shouted out thrusting the attack into her making her cry out in pain before the attack exploded covering them both in smoke…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Mahora Academy-<strong>

In the city of the dead of night, a full red moon shines in the skies over the city, however on top of the church sitting onto of the cross was a 10 year old girl, looking into the night with her black tattered coat flapping in the wind as memories cross her mind…

"The son of that man…" She said before standing up looking up into the sky. "…is quickly approaching." She suddenly hugs herself as she shivers. "I need…" She said before smirking showing her shape fangs. "Blood."

She then looks down to the park below and sees a girl with pink hair jogging in her pink tracksuit. Seeing this girl the 10 year old smirks evilly before she leaps off the cross to the park below to the target of her hunger…

**Narutoma!**

**Magister Naruto Shinobi Magi**

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Prologue out of the way, so look forward with Chapter 1.<strong>

**This is TonicShadow sighing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**What? 31 students right of the bat!**

* * *

><p>It was around 8 o'clock in the morning in Japan, and we find our young blond ninja getting out of a taxi as he was dropped off to his designated location, Mahora Academy. As the taxi drives off Naruto turns to look around the place before resting his eyes on the entrance building to the Academy campus.<p>

"So this is the place…" He said to himself. _'I still can't believe that I had to cut my training, to control the Kyuubi's power with Killer Bee, short, so that I could take a mission that has me become a _teacher_ of all things. A teacher to an _all-girls_ school too… I bet Ero-sennin is laughing in his grave right now.'_ He thought before sighing in defeat. _'Oh well, it could have been worse.'_

Just then a small ermine pops out of his coat pocket and looks at him. "Hey, Aniki? What's the hold up?" He asked getting his attention.

"It's nothing, Chamo, just thinking about if Ero-sennin was alive, he would have begged to me to take him with me to this place."

The ermine nods his head wisely at that. "So true, from what you said he was the biggest pervert I've ever heard…well, one of the big one's at least." He replied before scurrying up his arm to his shoulder. "But you've got to give the man credit, he you sure does know how to make a good book, after all I'm only halfway though 'Icha Icha: Paradise' already!"

Naruto could only sweat-drop at that. _'Why does the _only_ connection to the Uzumaki Clan have to be a perverted ermine?' _He deadpanned. _'I mean, yeah after finding out from Baa-chan that the scroll she found in the hidden vault had information about my clan was great news, not to mention that with it I summoned Chamo who can teach me about my Magister Magi Bloodline, but still…'_ He then sighs and drops his shoulders.

"He-hey, Aniki! You gotta straighten up, yo! Straighten up!" Chamo said. "If you don't you'll get mocked by the gals!"

Naruto gives him a side glare. "Is the only thing you've got on your mind is those perverted book and girls?" He asked.

"…is that a trick question?" The ermine asked making the ninja sweat-drop.

They then begin to hear something faintly causing them to blink. "Eh?" They replied.

They then notice the noise was slowly getting louder and voices could be heard.

"Hurry, hurry!"

"We gotta hurry!"

"Here we go!"

Both Naruto and Chamo look to one side wondering where the noise is coming from. "Eh?" They replied before looking in the opposite direction. "Eh?" They then blink realizing that it's coming from behind them and turn to see…

A stampede of girls wearing school uniform heading in his direction!

"EEEEEEEEH?" They cried out in panic before they where trampled by the stamped of hundreds of students off there way to school…when the has past what was left was a near flattened ninja and ermine with footprints, bumps and burses all over there bodies as there faces are to the ground…

"…ow…" Naurto mumbled out…

* * *

><p><strong>-Girl's Dormitory-<strong>

In another part of the campus, in the girl's dormitory, we find a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes all dressed for school trying to wake up her roommate, this girl was student number 13# Konoe Konoka, while her long orange haired sleeping roommate in her PJ's was student number 8# Kagurazaka Asuna…

"Asuna! Hey, Asuna!" Konoka called out to her…only to get no reply. "Geez, we're gonna be late!"

"Five more minutes…" Asuna mumbled out in her sleep.

"You said that five minutes ago." She replied with her hands on her hips with a tired look on her face.

"Fine, give me ten…" She replied causing her roommate to sweat-drop.

"Keep postponing it and we'll be in trouble!" She told her.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door knocked getting her attention and turns o it before calling out. "Hai?"

"Ojou-sama, I have come to pick you up." The voice from the other side of the door said.

Recognizing the voice she smiles. "Ah, Secchan! Come in!" She replied.

The door then opened who turned out to be a girl with black hair with one pigtail from one side of her head, with brown eyes, and carrying a sword in a long bag cover, student number 15# Sakuzakaki Setsuna. She walks in and knees to her sword in front of her. "Good morning." She replied.

"Morning, Secchan." Konoka replied back making Setsuna grabs her sword and stand up again and taking notice of the situation Konoka was in.

"At it again?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is…" Konoka replied glancing at her sleeping roommate.

"At this rate, she shouldn't have decided to be a newspaper deliverer…" Setsuna said shaking her head.

"True, but she's scholarship student."

"15 more minutes…" Asuna mumbled out getting both there attention.

"Again?" Konoka asked.

"Shall I wake her?" Setsuna asked take the cover of her sword.

Konoka blinks as the question before asking. "What do you plan on doing?"

**DONG DONG DONG DONG**

After hearing the bells from the clock tower both girls realize what time it is.

"Let's go." Setsuna said to her. "You'll be late otherwise, Ojou-sama."

"But shouldn't we…?" Konoka started to ask but was cut off.

"Those who are dead cannot hold on to their possessions." She replied crossing her arms.

"That's not quite the right thing to say…" She told her.

"Gimme 20 minutes…" Asuna mumbled out again.

Setsuna quickly unsheathed her sword and gets ready to attack the sleeping red head losing her patience. "I'll cut her." She said as her sword glistens.

"Uh…we should get going now." Konoka quickly said as she pulls Setsuna out of the room quickly heading to school, leaving the sleeping red head in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside the Girl Dormitory-<strong>

After Setsuna and Konoka left the building as they ran to the school, from the opposite direction, Naruto slowly walk by with a bump on his head and a black eye while his clothes are slightly ripped, before falls on his rear to the ground as Chamo, who was on his shoulder, falls to the ground.

"A-and I thought bushy-brows was that energetic in the morning." Naruto said slightly wincing in pain. "This place is nuts!"

"Got that right!" Chamo replied getting up. "I thought I was gonna DIE back there, Aniki! And here I was thinking going into a shinobi battle was worse then that!" He said shaking his head…until he noticed something white fall to the ground. "What's this?" Which got Naruto attention.

Taking a closer look at it and blinks before saying. "Um…I think that's your front tooth."

"Oh, that's nice." Chamo replied…after a moment he realized what he said. "EEEEH? MY FRONT TOOTH?" He quickly grabs it and buts it back in his mouth doing his best to fix it.

Chamo then lets go of the tooth as he was sure they it was fixed and sighs in relief. "It's hanging on~." He said before noticing Naruto pointing to the ground in front of him making him look to see…the same tooth…

"IT'S USELESS AFTER ALL!" He cried out in tears. "Noo! It's over for me! I'm a kid without my front tooth! It's like I'll be smiling by the window and people will stop and stare and I'll be just like a tangerine!"

Naruto sweat-drops hearing that wondering what he's talking about. "Um, you're not making any sense…" He replied.

"I'm a dead drunk and I'm being so lax about it! What should I do, Aniki?"

"Oh! Now I get it." He nodded.

"Man, I shouldn't have gone to Japan!" Chamo cried out anime tears.

Naruto rubs his chin in thought wondering how he could help, before his eyes widen and a smile forms on his face as an idea hit him. "Wait, I may know just the thing!" He said before pulling his backpack to the front and going into it to find something.

"Nnh? What are ya gonna do, Aniki?" The ermine said noticing him taking out a book.

"I'm gonna see if there's a spell in here to fix your tooth!" He replied as he opens the book and tries to find it. "And since I'm gonna to learning this kind of thing, might as well start now!"

Chamo looks at his in surprise. "You mean to say your gonna use magic?" He said before waving his hands about in protest. "Don't do it! You haven't even started learning the basics of your bloodline! Not to mention if someone finds out about it you'll be in deep-…"

"It'll be fine, Chamo, trust me." He said interrupting him. "Besides everyone has already gone to school, which means that there's no one around here." He then looks back at the book. "Ah-ha! I've found it!" He then takes out a ring from his pack and puts it on his right hand. "Now to put it to the test!"

"Anikiiii…" Chamo said in slight fear.

Naruto then stands up holding the book open as he points his open hand to Chamo as he pumps chakra into the ring making it glow. "Here goes nothing!" He said before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before chanting out the magic spell. _**"Rastel Maskil Masgister…O' Spirit of Time. Come to me. Swell in me. Call to Time. Soil to Plant. Sand to Grave." **_He then snaps his eyes at Chamo before saying. _**"Tel ma Amoris!"**_

After saying the last word a magic circle appears under Chamo, and the next thing the ermine knew his tooth went back into his mouth and fixed itself making the ermine happy again.

"Yay! You did it!" Chamo cheered. "You're the best, Aniki! And that was your first attempt at it too, good job!"

Naruto grins at the praise as he rubs the back of his head. "What can I say? I'm a quick learner at this stuff." He before chuckling to himself.

He stopped however as he hears a small bell ring from the girl's dorm making him blink. "Eh?" He said before slowly turning to the entrance with Chamo who also heard it too, before they both gapped in shock.

Standing at the entrance, wearing the weirdest clothes that Naruto would see in plays back home, was Asuna who was looking at him with a blank look while a piece of toast was hanging from her mouth while she had tied her hair in to long pigtails that where tired with small bells, and clear blue eyes…

"WHAAAAA?" They both yelled out in shock.

"…oh…oh crap…" Naruto mumbled in shock.

"A-Aniki, we're in trouble! We've been caught!" Chamo said starting to panic.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He fired back before turning to the girl who was still staring at him…who was starting to creep him out…taking a big gulp he asks. "Um, y-yo…did you see what I just did right now?"

…he got no reply.

"Eh?" Her blinked at the response before asking again. "Um, just now…did you see anything that just happened?"

…still no reply.

He blinks again before raising his eyebrow. "Um…hello?" He asked out loud to her.

…but still no reply.

Naruto sweat-drops not getting any reaction what-so-ever before turning to Chamo. "I don't think she's all there." He said.

"From the looks of it, I'd say that she's still asleep." Chamo replied finally caroming down before showing a deadpanned expression. "And considering the way she's dressed, she would be."

"Asuna!"

That quickly got there attention as they quickly panic as they see two girls coming there way. "Oh crap!" Naruto cursed.

"We got to hide!" Chamo quickly said.

Naruto quickly picks him up, runs and dives into the bushes they where close by before anyone could see them.

This was the scene where Konoka and Setsuna come running in and notices that Asuna is awake and dressed. When the two reach her, they where slightly out of breath.

"Thanks goodness!" Konoka said. "You're here! Come one, let's hurry and go to school!"

…she got no reply.

Konoka blinks at that before noticing Asuna looking at something and turns to look, only to find nothing there. She turns back to her.

"…Asuna?" She asked before waving her hand in front of her face…was got no reaction either.

"Seems like the only thing that's awake is her body." Setsuna said getting a sigh from Konoka."

"Oh man…" She said before both her and Setsuna grabbed Asuna's hand and start to drag her to school. "Come one, let's go! You gotta get a grip on yourself, Asuna!"

And with that they where gone…and when the cost was clear Naruto popped his head out of the bush with Chamo on top of his head.

"Man, talk about a heavy sleeper." Naruto said as he was getting out of the bushes.

"You're telling me, she looked like she was super knocked out!" Chamo replied. "Not even those girls when they are dragging her could wake her up! In other words where safe! NOOOO PROBLEM!" He yelled out making Naruto wince at the volume.

Naruto gives him a small glare before saying. "Any loader and the whole country will hear you, Chamo."

The ermine freezes at that before rubbing the back on his head sheepishly. "S-sorry…" He muttered.

"I see you're enjoying yourself already."

"Eh?" Both Naruto and Chamo replied before turning to a shadowed tree and both see a man in a white suits with a red tie, white hair, a beard and glasses.

Naruto blinked at the person before asking. "Wh-what? Who are you?"

"Hey, Takamichi!" Chamo called out happy to see him.

"Eh?" Naruto asked snapping his head to the ermine, before snapping back to the man with wide eyes.

"It's been a while, Chamo-kun. And it's good to finally meet you, Naruto-kun." Takamichi smiled. "Welcome to Mahora Academy."

While that was going one, neither of them ever notice a girl in the tree relaxing while see looks at the young blond. "My, of my. What a terrible little boy."

* * *

><p><strong>-Mahora Academy School Grounds-<strong>

It was a normal day at High School, the students where arriving at the classes, students talking to the friends, gossiping about boys and looks…yep, just a normal day at the school of Mahora Academy.

"You were attacked? By Dracula?"

…well, all except the class of 2-A that is.

"Yeah, last night." A girl with short pink hair and green eye said nodded as she told her tale about what happened last night to the class, this was student number 16# Sasaki Makie.

"No way…" Said a small girl with short light red hair with pigtails and browns eyes a bit nervouse, this was student number 22# Narutaki Fuuka.

"I can't believe it!" Said the girl next to her with the same height and hair color, except her eyes where blue and was wearing hair buns doing the same reaction as the other one, this was student number 23# and twin sister to Fuuka, Narutaki Fumika.

"It's true, no lies!" Makie replied.

"Hmm…that's a bit of an unbelievable story de gozaru." Said a tall girl with short dark green hair with a long ponytail, and her eyes are closed as she rubs her chin in thought, this was student number 20# Nagase Kaede.

"That's scary!" Fuuka said.

"I don't wanna wander around late at night anymore!" Fumika added.

"Chizu-nee, is there really such a thing as Dracula?" Asked a girl shirt green hair and brown eyes to the persone sat next to her who was looking at playing cards, this was student number 28# Matsumi Murakami.

"That's up for you to decide, Natsumi." Said the girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes with a smile on her face, student number 21# Naba Chizuru.

"I don't understand…" Natsumi replied not sure what she's talking about.

"Satsuki! I wonder where Dracula comes from!" Said a girl with black hair with hair buns and two braded pigtails with yellow eyes asks her friend, this was student number 19# Chao Lingshen.

"Not sure…there's legends from various countries…" Said her chubby friend with light brown hair and brown eyes as she rubs her chin in thought, this was student number 30# Yotsuba Satsuki.

"If he's from a country that eats meat buns, then he's awesome!" Chao said with excitement while her friend sweat-drops at that before holding up a meat bun.

"So he's a meat bun monster…" She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hallway outside the Faculty Room-<strong>

"Eeeh? He's a mage?" Naruto said/asked in surprise hearing this.

"Well of course he is, Aniki." Chamo told him. "Takamichi started as a mage at the age of 10, since then he's become quite good in magic. Not only that, but he's also gonna be helping you about your bloodline because he once knew an Uzumaki years back." That's got his attention.

"R-really?" He asked before turning to Takamichi. "You knew an Uzumaki?"

"Of course, back that I was only a kid and knew little about magic." He replied. "But after he taught me a few tips I quickly got the hang of it. Then I met Chamo years later _trying_ to sneak off with ladies underwear."

Naruto gives Chamo a deadpanned look as the ermine flinches. "H-hey! You didn't have to bring that up, Bakamichi!" He yelled at him.

The man sweat-drops at the nickname. "And you still remember the nickname you made." He sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I some times call him Ero-enime." Naruto said with a smile which got a laugh from the man and a glare from the ermine.

"The funny thing is it suits his profile!" Takamichi said getting a grin from the ninja.

"HEY!" Chamo yelled out.

After the jokes where over Takamichi sez. "Well then, we should get you introduced to the other teacher." He told Naruto as they start to head inside. "Oh, and not to mention that you'll need a suit too."

* * *

><p><strong>-Class 2-A-<strong>

Back at the class, the girls are still talking about the attack last night.

"Hey, Maki-chan, where were you attacked?" Said a girl with short blond hair with pigtails and blue eyes as she and the other two girls where sorting out there cheer-cheer pon-pons. Student number 17# Sakurako Shiina.

"Along the road in the girls' dorm area." Makie replied. "I was jogging late last night."

"Were you bitten?" Asked a girl with long purple hair and brown eyes with a cheer-cheer pon-pon, this was student number 7# Kakizaki Misa.

"Yeah, take a look!" Makie said showing the bite marks on her neck freaking everyone out except a few students.

"Does your body feel weird or anything?" Asked a girl with short brown hair and green eyes with the a cheer-cheer pon-pon, student number 11# Kugimiya Madoka.

"No really. I mean, she just sucked my blood." Makie calmly replied freaking Madoka, Misa and Sakurako.

"JUST?" They all cried out doing a freak out pose with there cheer-cheer pon-pons.

"How trivial. There's no way Dracula exists." A girl with long blond hair and green eyes said with a bored and tired expression on her face. This was student number 29# and Class President, Yukihiro Ayaka.

Makie quickly stand up at the remark. "Yes he does! They exist, it's true!" She proclaimed to her.

"It was probably just in your dreams." Ayaka replied.

"No it wasn't!" She fired back before pointing at her bite marks for prove. "Look, see? Bite marks!"

"Could've just been a bug or something." She answered waving it off.

"Class Pres!" She cried out.

Just then the door to the class flies open as Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna rush in just before the bells ring for the school to start.

Asuna then cried out to the class with the toast still in her mouth and the wired clothes. "I'M SAFE!"

That reaction was answered with silence as they look at her oddly as Konoka pants at the amount of running she did…

* * *

><p><strong>-Hallway towards Class 2-A-<strong>

Not too far from the class where Naruto and Takamichi who have come out of the Faculty Room with Naruto wearing a new black suit and orange tie while he carries his student list book…however Naruto was starting to get nervous which Takamichi notices.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little." He admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He replied. "But if you want an important tip: work hard."

He grins before giving him a thumbs up to him. "You got it, Takamichi!" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>-Class 2-A-<strong>

Back in the classroom Makie just finished tell Asuna and the others about what happened before Asuna slammed her hand on the desk in front of her.

"That wasn't Dracula! It was a chupacabra!" She said with a firm look getting looks from everyone.

"Chupacabra…?" The cheerleading trio asked with deadpanned looks.

"What's that…?" Makie asked with the same look that was joined by Fuka and Fumika.

"A chupacabra is a blood-sucking creature. They supposedly originate in South America. Right, Nodoka?" Said a girl with long dark purple hair with purple eyes drinking a juice box as she asked her friend with short blue hair that was hiding her eyes. This was student number 4# Ayase Yue and her friend was student number 27# Miyazaki Nodoka.

"Huh? I'm sorry…I don't know much about it…" She replied shyly with a blush.

"There we go." Said a girl in between the two as she finished doing a drawing as she shows it to the class. She hand long green hair, brown eyes and glasses. She was student number 14# Saotome Haruna.

The girls take a look and sweat-drop at it as the picture of the chupacabra she drew was…wired looking and looked like a potato.

"What the hell? That's it?" Asuna asked seeing it.

"You need to sweep up on the arrangements, but you're on the right track." Yue replied. "Can't expect any less from Haruna."

"I know, huh?" Haruna replied.

"Let me take a look!" A girl with short brown hair tiled to one end with dark blue eyes asked as she looks at the drawing. This was Student number 2# Akashi Yuuna. "Ew…that's kind of…" She started to say and bit green of the image.

"How disgusting…" The girl next to her, who was also looking said with short gray hair and yellow eyes, this was student 5# Izumi Ako.

"You think so? I think it's cute." Said a girl long brown hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes. Student number 6# Ookouchi Akira.

This got a look from another girl who looks back at the drawing with a not so sure look. She had short light brown hair with dark brown eyes; this was student number 9# Kasuga Misora. "Eh? What makes you say that?" She asked.

Another girl narrows her eyes at this before leaping onto her desk and points at it. "Do those exist?" She asked before putting on a fake facial hair and quickly does a fight fighting poses. "Targeting young, defenseless girls won't slide past me!" She called out. "I, Kuu Laozi, will give them the blow of justices, aru!" She was a girl with short dark blond hair with pigtails and green eyes, student number 12# Kuu Fei.

She then goes to a licking strike…right at Ayaka. Quickly noticing the kick Ayaka screams and flings all the paperwork she hand in her hand to the air…but the kick stops inches from her face.

Realizing what she was about to do, Kuu Fei sez. "Ooh, barely missed ya."

Ayaka quickly gets angry and yells to her while getting out of her seat. "Kuu Fei-san! Karate is prohibited in the classrooms! It would be bad if someone was hit!"

Kuu Fei lowers her foot and corrects her. "Its not karate, aru; it's Chinese Kenpo, aru. And I'm Kuu Laozi!" She said stroking her facial hair.

"It doesn't matter either way!"

"A blood-sucking creature, eh?" Said a girl with red hair style like a pineapple with blue-green eyes, student number 3# Asakura Kazumi. "If I manage to get a picture of this, it'll be a big scoop for out newspaper!" She said excited at the next scoop.

"_Good look on that!"_ Said the girl next to hear wearing a different school uniform with sliver-white hair and orange eyes, student number 1# and ghost of Class 3-A, Aizaka Sayo….who no one could see sadly or sometimes hear.

Kazumi chuckles at that. "Thanks!" She replied…before realizing what she said. "What? I thought I heard something…" She said looking around wondering who said that.

Makie looks at the drawing closely trying to remember if this was what she saw… "Something's not right about it!" She replied.

"Eh? It's wrong?" The twins asked.

"That's it, I swear! That's a chupacabra!" Asuna replied pointing at the drawing.

**SLAM**

That got everyone's attention after Ayaka slams her hand on her desk before saying. "Asuna-san, get a grip. There's no way a dubious creature would exist in this academy!"

"Eh? Yes they do! They exist, alright!" Asuna fired back.

**SLAM**

Again Ayaka slamed on the desk. "No they don't!" She told her. "Moreover, do something about that outfit!"

"Eh?" Asuna blinked before finally taking notice of the clothes she's wearing.

"Your socks are on the wrong feet; your blouse buttons are incorrect; and that skirt! It's reversed!" Ayaka said pointing out the faults forgetting that Asuna is dressed as a theater actress…really?

"I see." Setsuna replied noticing it as well.

"Ah, you're right!" Konoka replied also noticing it. "I guess we took off so quickly that it wasn't noticeable at first!"

Asuna slow looks at the clothes she was wearing as well as noting the fan she hand before closing it and taps it on her head with a sheepish laugh. "You're right! That's so mean!" She said causing the class to laugh too.

**SLAM**

Again Ayake slammed. "That isn't something to be laughing at!" She replied crossing her arms. "You're in the 8th grade now; learn how to get a grip!"

"Lighten up, class pres!" Makie said waving it off.

"That's just how Asuna is; she's cute that way, aru!" Kuu Fei replied.

After finishing another juice box Yue turns to Asuna and sez. "But still…isn't it great that you know now? Takahata-sensei won't be able to see you with your clothes messed up now."

Realizing that she's right, Asuna chuckles sheepishly as she blushes.

"Oh, you!" Konoka said.

"You're so in love with Takahata-sensei!" Haruna slyly said pointing at her.

"I he saw you in that, it'd have _such_ an impact!" Makie added.

Asuna give a small laugh before saying. "I guess…"

Just then the door opens getting everyone's attention as they see Takamichi…and a blond teenager? Before Asuna quickly realizes that Takamichi is looking at her and freezes!

"Now Asuna-kun, you seem to be having fun." Takamichi said then notices what she's wearing as well as Naruto.

At that moment Asuan eyes widen in shock seeing Takamichi seeing what she is wearing…she has a breakdown after that then faints, surprising everyone, from embarrassment which Konoka quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Asuna!" Konoka said in worry.

Asuna makes a dizzy noise not hearing Konoka's voice. Naruto quickly goes to her to check if she's alright.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked her.

Asuna snaps out of her dizziness and notices him looking at her seeing if she's alright. She then raises an eyebrow at him puzzled to why this guy looked so familiar…

* * *

><p><strong>-After explain to the students-<strong>

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!" The class shouted.

"This guy is our new teacher?" Makie asked in surprise.

"No way!" The cheerleading trio replied.

"Oh yes way." Takamichi said. "As substitutes for Ootsuki-sensei, who in on maternity leave…we have a new homeroom teacher for class 2-A: Uzumaki Naruto-sensei." He then looks the said person gesturing him to the class. "So…"

"Huh? Oh, r-right!" Naruto said at bit nervous before walking behind the desk and looks towards the students who are looking at them with stunned, blushing or normal looks. One of the students, Asuna, looks at him with narrowed eyes wondering why he looks so familiar to her, which Naruto notices and gulps.

'_Oh great, why the hell do I have the same girl who saw me do magic? This is gonna suck…'_ He thought in panic then chuckles nervously.

Asuna raises an eyebrow getting the feeling that she's seen him before which he notices and quickly stops before sweating bullets.

'_Please don't remember please don't remember please don't remember…!' _He mentally chanted in his head.

Asuna puts her hand on her chin trying to remember something. _'I could've sworn I've seen him somewhere before…funny I can't remember.'_

Noticing the nervousness, Takamichi leans in to Naruto and asks. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" He whispered.

Naruto snaps out of it quickly nods. "H-hai!" He then clears his thought as Takamichi stands straight again. "It's nice to meet all of you! As Takamichi just told you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! " He told the class.

"…Naruto?" Asuna said, wondering why he was named after a Fishcake ramen topping.

"Along with being your homeroom teacher, I'm also going to teach you English. I may be new at this, but it's still a pleasure!" He finished before bowing to them.

After that that there was silence…

Before the class erupts with cheers of joy. Startled by it Naruto quickly looks up to see his new class cheering, waving, stunned, blushing, dreamily looking or talking pictures of them.

"He's really cute…" Nodoka said blushing at Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei…" Ayaka dreamily said.

Naruto blinks a few times seeing the reactions in the class directed at him. _'Man, my class wasn't like this when I was younger was it?'_ He thought. _'Now I know how Iruka-sensei feels…'_

"Alight ladies that is enough!" Takamichi called out trying to stop them…but fails.

They carry on with this a while asking questions about there new teacher in joy.

'_Doesn't anything stop this class?'_ Naruto thought as he watches with a sweat-drop.

**SLAM**

"EVERYONE BE QUITE!" Ayaka called out after slamming her hand on the desk.

As soon as she said that the whole class become quite and stop what they are doing.

'_Huh, I guess something _does_ stop them…'_ Naruto thought blinking impressed by the result.

"Thank you…Ayaka-kun." Takamichi said.

She moves a strand of hair to the side. "No, don't thank me; it's just expected since I'm the class president." She said kindly then looks at Naruto blushing. "Naruto-sensei, if there is anything you need to know, come to me." She then puts her hand on her chest. "I'm Yukihiro Ayaka and I will be at your service."

"R-really?" He blinked before smiles at him. "Well, thank you, I'll be looking forwards to it, Ayaka-chan!"

Ayaka's face turns beet red at the suffix him gave her before sighing dreamily. "No problem at all, Naruto-sensei…" He softly replied.

"Geez, what a dope." Said a girl with mid long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses, student number 25# Hasegawa Chisame, while using her laptop.

"Outline on Class President: Ascending blood pressure, trust, and is laughing more." Said a girl with black hair with two braids, green eyes and glasses, student 24# Hakase Satomi, using her computer to scan Ayaka's body temperatures. "And judging by her body temperatures…I'd say its love."

"Ah, the fish koi, huh?" Kuu Fei said stroking her fake beard, which was still attacked, thinking about a fish for some reason.

"Things have gotten a little more interesting, haven't they?" A tall girl with tanned skin, long black hair and yellows eyes said while polishing a big gun, student number 18# Tatsumiya Mana…she has a gun?

"Interesting…white anko is also interesting." Said another tanned girl with silver hair, yellow eyes, and a blue tears paint and red line paint on her face while juggling her school equipment, student number 31# Zazie Rainyday.

…seriously, she has a _gun_?

"35.0." Mana said scoring Zazie's phrases.

...am I the only one noticing that she has a GUN in the classroom?

"Right, then, let's start off by taking attendance." Naruto said opening his student book…before noticing Asuna looking at him with a narrowed look as she taps her hand on the desk and starts to sweat.

'_For once, I think I'll use Shikamaru's phrases today…this is troublesome.'_ He mentally said to himself at the situation he got himself in.

Asuna stares long and hard at the new teacher wondering where she's seen him before…before dropping her head on the desk in annoyance.

"Why can't I remember?" She groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>-After school in the Faculty Room-<strong>

We find Naruto at his desk as he reads the student list book and memories the names in them.

"Man, I never knew I had this many students'." He told himself. "I've got to remember them by tomorrow." He then stops and blinks of the student photo of the girl from before. "…Kagarazaka Asuna…hm, she didn't look like she told anyone about what I did this morning…maybe she thought she was dreaming and left it at that." He carries on look thought the book until he came upon a photo of a small girl with long platinum blond hair and green eyes. "Huh? Hey wait…how come I didn't see her in class?" He asked himself as he looks at the name. "Student number 26#…Evangeline A.K. McDowell…" He looks at the photo again before narrowing his eyes to it. _'Why do I get the feeling…that I should be weary of her?'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Tea Club-<strong>

Here find two students enjoying there evening tea in the tea club, on was Evangeline and the other was a girl light green hair, green eyes…and for some reason had what looked like strange antenna for ears. This was Student number 10# and robot, Karakuri Chachamaru.

"If you will." Chachamaru said offer the teas she made for Evangeline.

Eva hummed and nodded before taking the cup in her hands. "Finally…the two of us will be able to escape this endless hell of ours." She said with a cruel smirk before taking a sip…

"THAT'S FREAKIN' HOT! Owowow! You fool! It's hot!" She cried out at her jumping up to her standing position.

"Thank you for the offering." Chachamaru replied bowing at her…

That got an odd look from Evangeline. "…that's…not it." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mahora Academy Primcipal's Office!-<strong>

In the office looking out of the window, was an old man who wore an orange ceremonial robe and pants. He a large thin golden ring on each ear. His face was strangely shaped like a pear with some hair coming out the back of his head at one point. He also had long beard and mustache and his eyebrows which just about covered his eyes which were black went down to about his chin.

He then turned to the door of his office as it opened as Konoka walk in. "Excuse me, principal!" She asked.

"If it's just the two of us, you can call me "Grandpa"." The old man replied.

"I guess you're right!" She happily replied. "So anyway, did you call me? What did you need?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said making her blink and tilt her head to one side.

"What favor?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the City at night-<strong>

Around the shopping district we find Asuna dressed in her yellow shirt with pink tassels and a red skirt walking home around the streetlights with a bag of shopping. She was in deep thought as she rubs her chin trying to _still_ figure out how the blond teacher look so familiar to her…but nothing…

She then stops as she notices one of the streetlight flickering…her eyes suddenly widen as she remembers about this morning outside the girls dormitory, the teacher wearing the oddest cloths and also doing MAGIC!

"NOW I REMEMBER!" She yelled out with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Girl's Dormitory-<strong>

Meanwhile at the dormitory Konoka takes Naruto, who has his backpack with him, to her room as the headmaster organized for the young blond to stay with Konoka and her room mate.

"Here, come in!" Konoka said as she opens the door to her room.

"T-thanks, Konoka-chan." He said as he walks into the room as Konoka turns on the lights. "But, are you sure I should be here? I mean, I'm a _teenage_ _boy_ and I'm staying in the _girls_ dorm?"

"Don't worry about it." Konoka said waving it off with a smile. "My grandpa said that he can trust you if you stay here, well until you can find a room of your own."

"…alright, if your sure about it." He replied as he puts his bag down.

Konoka nods again until she realized she forgot something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I need to serve some tea." She said before she heads out of the room. "I'll go get some!" Then closes the room laving Naruto alone in the room.

Naruto sighs in relief as she left before Chamo pops out of his pocket and scurries up to his shoulder. "This chick is friendly, Aniki! You get to bunk with a girl!" He replied getting a deadpanned look from the ninja.

"Could you please not make it sound so perverted; I'm a teacher here for kami's sake!" He replied.

"What's wrong with that? Now you'll get a chance to get a partner in no time!" He replied.

Naruto hangs his head as he sighs. "I guess…wait what?" He said realizing what he just said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Konoka's voice cried out surprising them.

"That was Konoka-chan!" Naruto said as he rushes out of the room and down stairs to the outside, when he gets there he stops as he sees Konoka on the ground. "Konoka-chan!" He called out as he rushes to her and picks her up before his eyes widen as he sees bite marks on her neck.

'_Bite marks? Wh-who did this?'_ He thought.

"Ah! Aniki!" Chamo called out interrupted him as he gasps and points to the sky, Naruto turns to loom and his eyes widen as he sees something in the sky…

In the sky was a blond hair women wearing a tattered clock as her outline was shaped by the moon. But that wasn't what shocked him, what did was that the women was holding and unconscious Nodoka with her.

"Nodoka-chan!" He called out.

The women grins at him, showing her shaped fangs which got his attention, as he places Konoka back on the ground.

'_Fangs? So she's the one that attacked Konoka-chan!'_ He thought as he glares at the women. "Hey! Let her go!" He called out.

But instead the women bits Nodoka's neck and sucks some blood from her surprising him before he narrows his eyes and growls at the women. As the women has enough she licks her lips and looks back down at the ninja.

"I've waited for this day, Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Golden Flash!" The women said to him from the skies.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise hearing that. _'She knows who I am? And knows who my dad is? Who the hell is she?'_ He mentally asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this person? And how does she know who his farther is? Find out nect time on Narutoma!<strong>

**This is TonicShadow signing off!**


End file.
